Stock anchors are of the type having flukes arranged on both sides of the base of a shank and a long stock arranged at the foremost end portion of the shank and perpendicular to the shank.
Different from the stock anchors, those having a single fluke are called single fluke anchors. The conventional single fluke anchor seems like a large letter "J" or fishhook and has a long big stock arranged at the upper end of the shank and perpendicular to the shank so as to gain stable holding power for holding and mooring an object floating on or in the water, said holding power representing the force with which the anchor moors the object.
The conventional single fluke anchors like this are good in stability and have large holding power, but with the drawback that the fluke cannot be forced or easily forced into the sand on the sea bottom when anchored with its side or back on the sand or even when anchored in right shape. Therefore, the anchoring and then drawing operation of the anchor is troublesome and the pulling and then housing operation of the anchor is also troublesome because the anchor is three-dimensionally large in shape.
the appearance of a single fluke anchor having large holding power and being stable and easy to operate is now desired to moor structures floating on or in the water such as small operating boat and oil rig, buoys, fixed fishing nets and the like. The single fluke anchor of the present invention is intended to meet these needs.